The field of the invention is electrical switches, and more specifically, electromagnetically operated switches such as relays and line contactors which have a slidably mounted actuator for effecting engagement and disengagement of one or more sets of contact structures.
Electromagnetic contactors such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,869 issued to L. E. Lawrence on May 26, 1964, are commonly employed in motor controls. In such motor controls, the contactor typically includes a set of three main contact structures, or power poles, which are connected to carry three-phase power to the motor. In contactors such as that disclosed in the above cited patent, three-phase power is applied to a set of three input terminals which extend from the top of the contactor, and when the main contacts are closed, this power is delivered at a set of three output terminals which also extend from the top of the contactor. When used in a motor control circuit, overload relays are connected to the contactor output terminals to conduct load current. Overload relays such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,803, issued to R. E. Walters on Dec. 14, 1965, operate the contactor and open the main contacts when an overload current is detected. They are typically mounted directly beneath or alongside the contactor on a common mounting plate to conserve space. Lead wires must be hand connected between the output terminals of the contactor and the overload relay.